


Rainbows can't light up the sky unless you let it rain.

by multifandom_bastard



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Plays during the movie but I added a few scenes because I can, Tom tells Wade about his plans to leave Green Hills, Wade meets a certain government agent, hehe gay men go brrr, implied future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_bastard/pseuds/multifandom_bastard
Summary: Thomas tells Wade about his plans to leave Green Hills and Wade meets a certain government agent while trying to cope with this new learned informations.Written for a friend <3
Relationships: Agent Stone/Wade Whipple
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rainbows can't light up the sky unless you let it rain.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stipplestan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipplestan/gifts).



“Hey Wade! Wait for a second, I- I gotta tell you something.”

The deputy sheriff of Green Hills, who was just about to leave the police station for today, turned around, his face lightened up immediately once he saw his best friend, well his only friend, Thomas Wachowski.

“Oh, Tom.” He smiled at the other cop, “Sure, what is it?” 

“I- uhm, let's go into break room okay?” The sentence was formatted like a question, but the way Tom said it, it sounded more like an instruction and so, Wade followed Thomas into the break room and closed the door behind himself, “Yeah? What do you wanna tell me Tom?” 

The sheriff of Green Hills took a deep breath, Wade would be the first person he'd tell about his plans to leave this small town and become a cop in San Francisco, but Wade would understand, right?

“I'm thinking about leaving Green Hills.” Short and painless, like peeling off a plaster, that's how Thomas had planned to deliver the news. 

“What?” Wade looked at him with a confused smile, “Oh, I get it, this is another one of your jokes Tom, right? Hehe, you really got me this time, for a second I really thought that-”

“I'm not joking Wade.” Interrupted Tom the deputy sheriff, “I got an offer for a job as cop in San Francisco, I know this is all happening really fast, but this might be my chance to finally achieve something and-” 

Wade's mind interrupted his talking about this big opportunity he finally got by letting Wade slip into his own personal void and filling his ears with static noises. 

'No, h-he can't leave, without him, I'll be all alone again, I don't wanna be alone, I don't want him to leave, but he'll leave anyway, why should he care about my feelings? Why should anyone care about my feelings? Nobody ever cared about my feelings and he won't care about them either; why? Why am I so easy to replace? Why am I such an inconvenience to everybody? Why? Why? Why? Why am I so useless?' 

“I'm happy for you.” Said the deputy sheriff with a fake smile while tears started to dwell in his eyes and slowly flow down his cheeks. 

“Wade, I-” Tom wanted to place his hand on Wade's shoulder, but he backed away a few steps, now more or less pinning himself against the closed door, “No really, I'm happy for you, e-excuse me, I have to go.” 

Before Thomas was able to say another word, Wade stumbled out of the break room and the police station entirely, while more and more tears made their way out of his eyes and down his cheeks. 

'Useless, useless, useless...' 

The same word kept echoing through Wade's mind while he staggered through the streets of Green Hills, sobbing quietly with his sight blurred due to the many tears, he didn't even notice that slowly but surely he was approaching the baseball field, his mind was too fogged up and he was too busy bawling his eyes out to realize that the field now looked more like Area 51 than a baseball field in an american small town.

“Sir, this is a restricted area, please leave immediately.” The words of a soldier finally made Wade snap back into reality. 

“I-” He sniffled and wiped away more tears with the sleeve of his shirt, no matter how hard he tried to stop crying, the tears didn't want to stop streaming down his cheeks and his chest didn't want to stop aching, “what?” 

“I'll take care of this, you two can go back to the base.” Another man with tanned skin and perfectly trimmed hair and beard in a black suit stepped to the soldiers and Wade. 

The two soldiers seemed to be frightened by the sudden appearance of the guy who looked like he belonged into a 'Men in Black' movie and disappeared within seconds. 

“Sorry about them, they're actually really nice guys.” Says he and hands Wade a handkerchief for his tears. 

“I-I'm sorry, I didn't know-” Mumbled the deputy sheriff and took the handkerchief from the mysterious person who apparently just appeared to help him, he knew he probably looked horrible, he always looked horrible when he was crying but the other man looked at him with a soft smile, “It's alright, we all have days were it seems like everything goes wrong, but rainbows can't light up the sky unless you let it rain.”

It took Wade a few moments to understand this metaphor, he looked from the dark blue handkerchief with the embroidered initials A.S. up to his opponent with a weak smile, his heart was still aching but somehow, this man he never met before in his entire life, had made him feel better about his emotions within seconds, “Thank you...” 

The black-haired man was still smiling softly, but twitched slightly once he heard something sounding similar to a toddler having a temper tantrum over not getting the toy they wanted, “I have to go now, take care.” 

And with that said, he turned around sharply and disappeared between the trees with Wade still looking after him dreamingly, both of them not knowing how soon they'd see each other again. 

“I think he- uhm, actually hung up because I notice the light isn't on, if you give me a second, I can get an outside line and-” 

“No, don't be bothered, you just sit here and be u...seless.” Barked the tall man with the eccentric mustache at Wade before, like an upset toddler, huffing and stomping out of the police station after his attempt to threaten Thomas over the telephone obviously failed. 

'Useless, useless, useless...' 

Wade started to tremble slightly, but the man who gave him the handkerchief earlier and was called Agent Stone by the eccentric yet slightly childish man, had waited until the two of them were alone and whispered, “I'm sorry about him, most of the time he acts and talks out of impulse.” 

The deputy sheriff looked up to him, “Are you- uhm, gonna erase my memories now?” 

Agent Stone chuckled quietly and shook his head, “No, I just wanted to apologize for the Doctor's behavior and check on you, are you feeling a little better?”

Wade looked at the dark blue handkerchief he was still holding in his hand and nodded slightly, “Yes, uhm- here.” He wanted to hand the dark piece of fabric back but the Agent shook his head, “No no, it's alright, you can keep it.” 

“Oh, uhm- okay then...is Agent your real first name?” Asked he, although he already knew it was a really stupid question, but sometimes his mouth was faster than his thoughts. 

“No, it's Aban.” Said Stone with a soft smile before he could hear his boss bark his name again. 

“I have to go now, but here-” Before Wade was able to react, Aban took a marker and wrote a phone number onto the back of his hand, “if you ever need someone to talk, I'm a good listener.” 

“Thank you Aban Stone.” Said Wade after his brain had processed what just happened. 

The agent, who was already half out of the door looked over his own shoulder, “You're welcome, Wade Whipple, I hope we'll see each other again someday in the future.” 

And with that said, Stone disappeared and left a deputy sheriff behind, who might've just fallen in love with a government agent he only met two times in his entire life and who now held the dark blue handkerchief close to his heart with a soft smile. 

“Yes, I hope so as well.”


End file.
